


Under Pressure

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a council meeting in fifteen minutes, and the princess of the empire is making out with her boyfriend.</p><p>More precisely, Estelle is making out with Yuri in a somewhat dusty, obviously rarely visited castle storage room, while the fishy taste of Yuri’s homemade sushi still lingers a bit too fresh in both their mouths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aetherae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/gifts).



There’s a council meeting in fifteen minutes, and the princess of the empire is making out with her boyfriend.

More precisely, Estelle is making out with Yuri in a somewhat dusty, obviously rarely visited castle storage room, while the fishy taste of Yuri’s homemade sushi still lingers a bit too fresh in both their mouths. It’s not exactly the ideal time or place: lunch break is nearly over, and Estelle should be getting back to the council room, and Yuri shouldn’t even be in the castle right now, having only snuck inside to surprise her with an impromptu bento delivery.

But this isn’t their first clandestine rendezvous in an atypical location, and frankly, Estelle’s just not looking forward to going back to the council meeting. Not when the morning’s discussions went nowhere at all and the afternoon’s are bound to be just as fruitless; not when her lunch was accompanied by Yuri’s teasing comments and flirty looks and stray touches that have left Estelle _hungry_ in an entirely different way.

Besides, fifteen minutes should be plenty. Historically, they’ve been able to reach climax together in less than ten.

So Estelle forgets the circumstances and the consequences, eagerly moaning into Yuri’s mouth until she has to pull back to catch her breath. When she does, Yuri meets her gaze and smirks, and that’s all the warning she gets before he dips down, one arm tucking under her knees and sweeping her legs up off the ground so that he’s carrying her bridal style. Estelle’s surprised yelp quickly morphs into muffled laughter as Yuri whirls her around and around, and then settles into a satisfied hum in her throat as he promptly sets her down atop a large crate.

Estelle places her palms on the wooden lid, leaning back on them for support as Yuri quickly bends down to where her lower legs dangle over the edge of the box. He dips his hands beneath her poofy skirt to ride it up, and Estelle obligingly grabs the hem so that it’s out of the way, leaving Yuri free to do whatever he may please—but his fingers find the silk of her stockings, and both of them simultaneously groan in frustration.

“Seriously?” Yuri glances up at her. “Couldn’t have worn something a bit easier to take off?”

“I didn’t know you’d be coming to bring me lunch,” Estelle shoots back. “I couldn’t exactly plan ahead.”

It’s not like Estelle’s any happier about the lack of foresight, and Yuri must understand that because he grumbles a bit but doesn’t argue. He’s not about to rip her stockings off, either, no matter how much he probably wants to, so Estelle shifts accommodatingly as he rolls them down, fumbling her heels off in the meantime. Finally, the pesky garment slides past her knees to dangle around her ankles—and that’s good enough for the both of them.

Yuri removes her panties with much less difficulty, and as they slide down her legs to join the pantyhose in clinging to her feet, he doesn’t waste a second pressing his thumb down on her exposed clit. Heat coils and spreads from the point of contact; sparks dance up Estelle’s spine, and she whines needfully, arching into the touch.

With his hand still between her legs, Yuri shifts from his knees onto his feet, standing and leaning forward until he’s halfway in her lap and his lips can capture hers again. Estelle fists a hand into his hair, yanks him deeper into the kiss, breathes hard and haggard against his mouth; Yuri kneads the sensitive nub between his fingers, and Estelle’s lungs burn inside her chest, and she throws her head back to let loose a pleasured grunt—

Yuri doesn’t let her, suddenly launching forward and muffling the sound against his own mouth. His fingers abruptly stop rubbing, too, and that’s what gives Estelle pause. Breathless and bewildered, she blinks confusedly as Yuri parts their lips, but she doesn’t have the chance to ask what he’s doing before he speaks first, his voice a harsh whisper in her ears.

“Quiet. I heard footsteps outside.”

Estelle frowns. Yuri pulled this exact same trick last time when they got frisky in an empty aisle of the castle library: acted like he heard someone coming just to scare her, then thrust his fingers inside her while she was distracted and snickered when that nearly made her scream.

“Yuri, I’m not falling for that agai—”

Except now that her ears are perked and alert, Estelle finally notices the muffled sounds of chatter coupled with the all too familiar clanking of armor coming from outside the storage room door—and she instantly clams up.

Knights. She’d forgotten that their patrols go through this hall.

Panic suddenly rises up in her throat, and Estelle glances at Yuri with wide, frantic eyes. He purses his lips in response, silently mouths, _You wanna stop?_ —and honestly, Estelle thinks part of her does. Part of her wants to call it quits, because there are people literally _right there_ , and if she and Yuri make enough noise, they’ll definitely get caught.

But the rest of her physically _aches_ in protest, already upset that Yuri’s fingers have gone still. The rest of her is way too flushed and heated and high, wound tight, primed and ready to explode. The rest of her screams so much louder in her head, overrides her every thought until it’s a cacophonous symphony of _can’t stop now, can’t stop now_.

Estelle shakes her head, pointedly bucking herself against his hand to tell him to get on with it. But to her shock, Yuri pulls his hand away, grinning at her as she bites back a whimper of disbelief. He slides out of her lap too, and Estelle reels at the possibility that Yuri of all people is seriously going to deny her right now—until he presses a single finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, then promptly gets back down on his knees.

Without warning, Yuri flips up her skit again and dives beneath it, apparently (and thankfully) intent on continuing where they left off. Estelle can’t really see what he’s doing under there, but she’s fully expecting his fingers to return—so she’s caught entirely off guard when instead his head dips between her thighs and teeth unexpectedly scrape over her hood. She only barely manages to cover her mouth in time for her cry to be smothered against her palm.

Estelle is usually loud but right now she can’t be, so she bites down on her own knuckles and breathes hard through her nose. Yuri’s breath washes warm over her wet curls; his lips gently kiss her _other_ lips and his tongue traces the seam of her entrance. By the time he starts _sucking_ at her clit, Estelle swears her own heartbeat is ringing louder than any noises that could possibly come from her mouth—it’s hard, and it’s fast, and it’s _pulsing_ in her ears to the point that it seems to be urgently _pushing_ her towards the finish…

Estelle comes before she can even think to stop it, everything coiling and clenching deep inside her before suddenly rushing out in a surge of ecstasy. She would scream from the force of it if she could—as is, she nearly does anyway, but manages by biting down on her hand so hard she almost thinks she can taste blood. It’s only once the high fades and the roaring in her head dies down that Estelle realizes she can no longer hear the knights from outside the door, and she brings her hand down from her mouth to gasp greedily for air.

Yuri chuckles softly, and when Estelle turns to look down at him, he’s the perfect picture of the cat that got the cream: his grin smug, his eyes laughing, his chin visibly soaked. He wipes it with the back of his hand as he gets back onto his feet, and Estelle smiles contentedly up at him before suddenly remembering exactly where she is and hurriedly glancing down at her watch.

Four minutes left of lunch break.

A sigh gets Estelle’s attention, and Yuri delivers a quick, slightly sticky kiss to the corner of her mouth before patting her shoulder. “Alright, get going. You don’t want to be late.”

Estelle gives Yuri a once-over. “But what about you?”

Sure, there’s a council meeting in less than five minutes—but there is also a very noticeable bulge in Yuri’s pants, and Estelle never did like leaving a job half-finished. Yuri, however, just shakes his head.

“I’ll deal with it. You can make it up to me later tonight.”

Estelle still feels bad about leaving him hanging, but there’s nothing she can do about it now, so she simply nods and moves to make herself a little more presentable. Her undergarments are still hanging at her feet, but with so much poofy dress in the way, it’s hard to grab at them, and after about ten seconds of uselessly flailing, she instead turns to Yuri.

“Hey, could you get those for me?” 

It takes Yuri a moment before he answers “Sure”, and that alone _should_ have tipped Estelle off, but she doesn’t actually realize he’s up to no good until he’s already bent down at her feet, and by then it’s too late. She isn’t able to stop Yuri before he grabs hold of the fabric and _yanks_ , snatching both the pantyhose and panties completely off her feet and then swiftly taking several steps back.

Yuri smirks as he waves them tauntingly in his hands. “I guess I can make do by helping myself to these.”

“Yuri!” Estelle hisses, her bare feet hitting the floor as she jumps down from the crate to give chase. Yuri just laughs, dodging her and managing to hold the garments always well out of her reach. “Give those back, I need them!”

“Do you really?” Yuri quirks a brow pointedly, his gaze looking her up and down. “That dress touches the _floor_. I’d say you’re already fully covered.”

“B-but I’ll be uncomfortable without them!”

“Then consider that your punishment for leaving me high and dry.”

Estelle pouts. “That’s not fair. _You_ were the one who—!”

“You should really hurry up, you know,” Yuri interrupts her, tapping his wrist as if pointing at a watch he doesn’t actually have. “Tick, tock, tick, tock…”

Estelle groans, but she doesn’t have the time to try and snatch her clothes back, and Yuri seems determined to taunt her to death if she keeps trying, so she doesn’t. Miffed but defeated, she slips back into her heels before heading for the storage room door, opening it just a crack to peek outside. After discerning that the knights really have moved on to the other areas of their patrol, Estelle steps into the hallway and whirls, leveling Yuri with a stern glare.

“I’ll pay you back for this.”

Yuri just grins wider, eyes twinkling as if he’s looking forward to it. He probably is. “That a promise?”

Estelle shifts on her feet and her thighs rub against each other, cold and naked and still wet. The proof of their indiscretions clings to the inside of her skirt, sliding slimy and sticky and _infuriating_ against her legs. Her face flushes hot from the sensations, and Estelle knows for a fact that she won’t be able to concentrate during this meeting at all.

“Oh, _absolutely_.”


End file.
